eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Qeynos Villages Timeline
These are the quests throughout the villages of Qeynos, including the race-specific quest series. Each character will only get to do one of the racial series, although if the race change potion from the Marketplace is used, the player can then do the quests for the new race. Minimal killing is required, so these can be done at a very low level. You may also be interested in the Racial History Timeline. When the racial quests were introduced, many of the quests from the villages were removed. They remain listed in the journals of players who completed them. Quest level is displayed in parentheses. __TOC__ Baubbleshire Gnome series Neezer Grund #Scraptastic #Nogginspark Reactors #Neezer's Survey #Getting to Know Poko #Magnificent Machinery- finishing with Poko Zing in The Forest Ruins Continue with the quests from the Qeynos Timeline beginning with the quest News for Germain. Halfling series Rondo "The Belly" Roundstew #Helping a Friend #Helping a Friend, Again #Helping Some 'Friends' #Paying Off a Sweet Debt #A Budding Prankster #Clearing Remmy's Name - sends you to Botanist Lith in the Peat Bog Other quests Diggin Digs # (5) Sage Xoort # (10) Marshal Surefoot # (10) Geologist Quardifle # (13) Barkeeper Kaldin Deeppockets # (8) Tinkerer Spindlecog # (24) Examine the Bag of Parts # (5) # (10) - from Algan Tinmizer Removed quests 'Ganla Dindlenod' # (8) 'Smithy Findlebop' # (5) 'Mirf Guinders' # (9) 'Nyla Diggs' # (5) 'Lozoria Shinkicker' # (5) 'Tapster Bregun' # (6) Castleview Hamlet Froglok series 'Kwa Stalwart' #Froglok in Waiting (3) #Ogres Down Below! (4) #Marr's Witness (4) #Just a Tad Bit of Help (5) #No Rest for the Followers of Marr (5) - ''sends you to Lieutenant Charlin in Oakmyst Forest Continue with the quests from the Qeynos Timeline beginning with the quest Natural Causes. High Elf series Vindain Greenfaith #Components of Growth #Sowing Beauty #Targeting Corruption #The Commune #Sending Word #Regrowth - sends you to Adalin Emereal in Oakmyst Forest Other quests Merchant Kruuprum # (8) # (8) Yanari Cyellan # (6) # (7) Bartender Bulurg # (8) Merchant Fevalin # (10) Grommluk Oognee # (7) Bupipa Guryup # (8) Entertainer Faeadaen # (8) Scribe Bleemeb # (6) Taneranthalis Nedaiveren # (10) Merchant Fevalin # (4) Armsdealer Froptub # (6) Eireneith Alannia # (14) Knight-Captain Gerathalas # (8) Listalania Vainederian # (6) Scribe Bleemeb # (8) Innkeeper Valean # (8) Removed quests Aadalian Farenair # (6) Graystone Yard Barbarian series Burk Stoneshatter #A Time For Fighting #Late Shipment #In the Drink #Visiting a Friend #That Cheating Gnome! - sends you to Jorn Sorefoot in Oakmyst Forest Continue with the quests from the Qeynos Timeline beginning with the quest Natural Causes. Dwarf series Mav Boilfist #A Family Recipe (3) #Cheers! (4) #A Package (Quest) (4) #A Stone from Home (5) #A Missing Husband (5)- sends you to Marv Boilfist in Oakmyst Forest. #Booze in the Drink (6) Continue with the quests from the Qeynos Timeline beginning with the quest Natural Causes. Other quests Watchman Fiercecry # (8) Tacklemaster Monya # (8) Banker Dori # (6) Ubani # (7) Watcher Curmogliel Kar'thal # (8) Removed quests Dane Steelfist # (10) Pathfinder Silentstride # (7) Knight-Captain Salomar # (8) Brice Strongmend # (8) Jodi # (6) Barry Viceheart # (10) Assistant Tillheel # (4) Weaponsmith Soulforge # (6) Nettleville Human series Helain Conyers #Books Bound to Bring Knowledge #Wind Blown Brell Serilis #Looking for Work is Hard Work. #Crate and Barrel #A Budding Hunter Kerran series Lakosha Maera #Ritual of Hearth #Curious Findings #Required Components #Unfortunate Mistakes #To the Source #The Unfortunate Earth - sends you to Botanist Lith in the Peat Bog Other quests Knight-Captain Elgrondeth # (8) Scribe Varion Smitelin # (8) Dirk Vagrin # (6) Smith Cayless Chambers # (7) Foster Graham # (8) Examine shelf in Nettleville Quill # (10) The Ghoulbane heritage quest begins here, with the quest Vida Needs a New Broom (8) from Vida Sweeps. Removed quests Knight-Captain Hastings # (7) Barmaid Lolla Cotgrove # (8) Alchemist Garion Dunam # (8) Nia Jaja # (6) A Barrel # (10) Verth's Delivery # (4) Starcrest Commune Erudite series Maareona Ludimintium #Meeting with Cayan (3) #Information Merchants (4) #Hidden Treasures (4) #Confrontation (5) #Delivering News (5) #Information Acquisition (8) - sends you to Rujiarmo Oolamein in the Peat Bog Other quests Knight-Captain Santis # (8) Fawn Starstone # (8) Philosopher Orrinalanya # (6) Farnsby Dunworth # (7) Bartender Bermo # (8) Molly Daysun # (10) Vondorinsarnoo # (7) Removed quests Angelia Clayton # (8) Jerben Sleepwell # (8) Taggan Brookrich # (6) Merchant Grekin # (10) Armsdealer Barrik # (4) Scholar Obidudyn # (6) Scribe Ommanoden # (14) Zentomaron Croosinaden # (8) Alchemist Tanaira # (6) Willow Wood Half-Elf series Daelyn Twinstar #A Split Heritage #A Joined Heritage #Wisdom in the Wind #A Task for Daelyn #For Qeynos - ending with Elvic Garrett in The Forest Ruins Continue with the quests from the Qeynos Timeline beginning with the quest News for Germain. Wood Elf series Aelis #Offering Help #Tribute Leaves #A Task for Davyn #Tribute Flowers #A Tribute for Ulinir #Unnatural Causes (7) - sends players to Ilaen Lilac in the Forest Ruins Other quests Jendan Greenthorn # (8) Hunter Vannil # (8) Rebeka Lori # (6) Removed quests Blacksmith Baynor # (7) Kualdin Swoonsong # (8) Scribe Salinia Brooklily # (10)